This invention relates to a toggle catch for intake air filters of internal-combustion engines, compressors and other machines which take in air, for the closing of two housing parts comprising a toggle lever which pivotally engages in a bearing opening of an abutment, and a hook part which is pivotally fixed on the toggle lever and reaches over a projection on the housing top part.
Toggle catches of this type are required in large quantities for the fastening of housing covers on the free edge of cup-shaped filter housings or for similar uses. They may be used to apply a relatively high tension force which can be raised almost arbitrarily by increasing the number of toggle catches used in the case of such a tension connection.
A toggle catch known from German Patent Document DE-PS 28 02 006 comprises a toggle lever, a hook part and an abutment. All three parts are made of wire. Normally, the toggle catch is arranged in the junction plane between the filter housing and the housing cover. A disadvantage of this arrangement is the fact that its handling is difficult, particularly in a narrow engine compartment. Attempts have therefore been made to lengthen the toggle catch in a suitable manner so that it cannot be operated on the junction plane between the housing parts but above the junction plane at an easily accessible point. For this purpose, for example, the wire-shaped abutment was lengthened and fastened to the filter housing in a suitable manner.
However, it is a disadvantage of this toggle catch that the catch is not secured with respect to being lost which results in the risk that, when the filter insert is exchanged, this catch may be lost as a result of carelessness.